Drunk New Year's Love
by Alex. for now
Summary: She hated him and it seemed as if he hated her.And on New Year's Eve she decided to get away from him by going clubbing with her best friends.But who knew that escaping him would be so hard? one-shot *OOC


Drunk New Year's Love

BPOV

I bit my bottom lip nervously as we neared the entrance.

"Act normal and they won't notice anything." My best friend, Alice Cullen, whispered at me, I nodded.

I tensed as I felt pain consume my arm. I looked down and saw the hand of my other best friend, Rosalie Hale, grip my arm, her large nails digging into my skin.

"Um, Rose." I said. She turned to me.

"Yes, Bella?" She responded.

"You're, um, kinda digging into my flesh." I said, and then glanced at her right hand that was still gripping my left arm. She followed my gaze and her eyes widened slightly.

"Oops!" She exclaimed and quickly let go of my arm. I felt Alice nudge me with her elbow and I turned around to barley catch the sight of her giving our fake IDs to the man blocking the entrance. They had fake names and a false age but our real pictures.

The man stared at us suspiciously as he compared the ID pictures to ourselves. We stood a bit straighter and held our heads higher to give a better impression of our age.

He compared us for a while more and I heard Rosalie tapping her foot impatiently. I don't blame her. We only had a while to party before our brothers came home from their 'man gathering', as Alice's brother had put it.

The man finally nodded and handed our IDs, standing at one side to let us pass. Alice grabbed Rose's and my arm and dragged us inside. I grinned. We were finally inside.

Alice went straight to the dancing floor -dancing all the way- and Rosalie grinned and went to the liquor stand, where there was a cute guy drinking spiked punch. Leaving me alone standing in the entrance like an idiot. What friends.

"Hey, want to dance?" A voice called from aside me. I turned and found a guy about 2 years older than me, not that he knows. He was tall and had red hair with honey brown eyes. I nodded.

He leaded me to the dance floor and so we began dancing, moving to the beat. I swayed my hips against his and he grinned and grabbed my waist.

"Hey, I'm going to get a drink. Want to come?" He yelled over the music after we had a while dancing. I nodded and followed him out the crowd and toward the stand where I saw Rosalie making out with some random guy. I rolled my eyes. Typical Rose.

The guy whose name I didn't know handed me something clear yellow and surely filled with alcohol. I hesitated to grab it. I've never drunk alcohol before, but as Alice had said, today was a day where we just relaxed and partied. It was New Year's Eve for God's Sake! Nothing bad could happen with just a shot of alcohol, right?

I shrugged and drank it in one chug. And then the one shot became two, then three, four, five, until I lost count.

"Hey, I don't mean to ruin your fun but, don't you think you've had enough?" He asked. I started cracking up as if he'd just said the funniest thing in the world.

"I'm fine." I giggled. He stared at someone above my shoulder. I felt someone tap my shoulder. I saw from the corner of my eye Alice on the dance floor arguing with a blurry figure. He had his back to me so I only saw that he had short black hair and was _huge_. Wait… wasn't Emmett supposed to be partying at one of their guy friend's house with my and Rose's brother? And if Emmett's here…

I paused until I finally turned around completely and the first thing I saw was a blob of bronze hair a few inches above me. Oh shit.

"Edward?"

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE, BELLA!" He yelled over the music. I rolled my eyes and as I did I also noticed Jasper pulling of the guy making out with Rose off her before he vacuumed her face. Then he started yelling at her. I guess we're all in the same situation.

"What about you? Weren't you supposed to be in your 'man gathering'?" I asked loudly and used my fingers for the quotation marks. It was his turn to roll his eyes,

"THAT'S FUCKING DIFFERENT!" He tried to defend himself.

"HOW IS IT DIFFERENT! YOUR NO OLDER THAN ME THAN A COUPLE OF MONTHS!" I started yelling.

"STILL! You can't be here, Bella! I want you to leave!" He ordered.

"_Leave. _I barely got here! Stop being a bitchy brother and let me make my own decisions for once, Edward!" I screamed.

He ran his right hand through his already messy hair. A habit of uneasiness.

"God, dad's gonna have a _fit_." He said. I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Who says dad's gonna find out?" I asked, "Isn't he supposed to be somewhere with Harry Clearwater and Billy 'til tomorrow?" He sighed and nodded.

"Then what's the hurry? IT'S NEW YEAR'S EVE! Have fun!" I said while giggling furiously. Edward's jaw dropped to the floor.

"Are you friggin' _drunk_, Isabella?"

"Uh. Come _on_, Edward. It's one in a lifetime!" I exclaimed while drinking another shot. My brother shook his head and sighed.

"I'll pretend as if I never saw you with that attitude." Then he walked away. I grinned. Seems as if I'm off the hook _this _time.

I turned back around and saw the guy I was dancing with on the far other side of the room dancing with a slut. Can't even handle a big overprotective brother. Coward.

I drank two more shots before making my way to Alice, who was dancing with Rosalie.

"Hey, Bells." Rosalie giggled when I finally got there and started dancing with them. I smirked at her and raised an eyebrow.

"Are you drunk?" I asked. She giggled again.

"Only a _little_."

"So did you two get off the hook with the guys?" I asked. Rosalie frowned.

"Jasper won't say anything," She said, "but threatened to kill me if I got laid with a random dude." Alice sighed.

"Emmett kept saying I was just 'a little girl' and his baby sister and that I didn't have the age to be here. But won't say anything as long as I don't rat _him _out. You?" Alice asked me. I grimaced.

"Edward was being…well, _Edward_. He was surprised to see alcohol in my hand but won't say anything." I answered. Their jaws dropped, much like Edward's had.

"You drank _alcohol_?" Alice shrieked. I rolled my eyes.

"Geez, Ali. It's almost 2012. Can't I live a little?" I asked. Rosalie smirked.

"I knew you'd loosen up a little one day." She said. I saw someone slip an arm around her shoulders.

"So, Bella. You decided to finally get out of your library and come hang out with us? It's about time, darlin'." A voice said in a Texan accent. I looked up to find a pair of blue eyes and blond hair. I rolled my eyes.

"It's not that I don' like to hang out with my _friends_. But I don't like to be near _you_." I clarified. I then frowned. I don't feel as free and worried-less anymore. I need more alcohol.

"Be right back." I told Rosalie and Alice, completely ignoring the asshole next to them.

"Where are you going?" Rosalie asked. I shrugged.

"I need another couple shots." I answered like if it was the most normal thing in the world. Jasper laughed but I showed no signal to have heard him.

"I'll go with you." Alice said quickly, as if trying to say it fast before she backfired. I turned to her and rose both my eyebrows.

This is a first. Alice was the type that loved partying but hated drinking. She thought it was disgusting and it made you reek and do stupid stuff, only to wake up to forget everything and make you throw up. I had thought the same thing as her before but not anymore. Rosalie, of course, didn't care about any of the Cons and Pros, she just did it. Just like her twin brother. Drinking made you feel free and forget about stupid stuff such as school.

I nodded to her and we made our way back, leaving Jasper and Rosalie alone. I handed her one and she pursed her lips but took it. I got my own and chugged it down. So far, so good. A couple more and the buzz will be back.

"This tastes _horrible_. How can you guys _drink_ it?" She gagged. I stared at her.

"Just keep drinking and you'll see the good things of all this." I said while handing her another. She nodded and did as she was told.

Not much later we were dancing on the dance floor like if our lives depended on it.

"You were right, Bells. This stuff _is _good." She yelled over the music. I grinned.

"Told ya."

I felt someone put his arm around my shoulders.

I turned around and saw the same face with the deep blue eyes, only with a smirk plastered on it.

Only, it didn't bother me that much anymore. The other way around. It looked…_welcoming. _

"Hey, Darlin'. Wanna dance?" He whispered in my ear with his husky voice. A dazed out for a while with the smell of his scent that was mixed with the smell of alcohol. Once I was out of my shock, I shrugged and he grabbed my arm, dragging me away to another part of the dance floor away from anyone we knew. I saw Alice wink at me, and I had a feeling that it wasn't because of the influence of the alcohol…

We finally reached the place where we wanted us to be. We started dancing and I danced completely normal –well as normal as you can dance while being 100% drunk-, forgetting about with _whom_ I was dancing with and the history I had with him, and trust me, our history wasn't pretty.

**(A/N I guess you can skip all this part until the **_**other **_**~. This is just about how the Hales met the Swans and then how the Hale and Swans met the Cullens. It's just Jasper's and Bella's cruel history.)**

Edward, Rosalie, Jasper and I have known each other since we were 8, when Edward's and my mother passed away while living in Arizona with us when she ran away from our father with us in her hands. We came to live in Forks with Charlie and when Edward and I were playing in the small park Forks had on our first day there, Jasper hit me with his soccer ball. He just began laughing and that's when Rose came in. She started yelling at her twin and then ran to me to forgive her brother's rude behavior. Of course I forgave him, but only for Rose.

After that day, Rose and Jasper would always go to our house to play. Jasper to hang out with Edward and Rose to play with me. I would always be happy to see Rosalie but let's just say I wasn't as thrilled to see Jasper. After me earning Rosalie's trust and Edward earning Jasper's, they told us their family history.

Mr. Hale was a drunkard and a stoner who would abuse their mother in any way possible and after finally wearing out Mrs. Hale for years; she died when they were 6. The police had taken Mr. Hale to prison for abuse and murder and when they saw that the poor twins had no parents left, they sent them to live from Texas, all the way to Forks, Washington with their grandmother, Gabriella.

When we were 9 Rosalie announced that she was sick of her Texan accent and all the stupid imitations of her of Lauren Mallory and Jessica Stanley, so she decided to try to get rid of it. Jasper, of course, didn't. He was proud of it instead. Especially that the same girls that made fun of Rose, thought he was _cute_.

After months of my help, Rosalie was turned into a blond valley girl, the type of girl she is now. Now people can't even _imagine _that she used to say words like 'sugar', 'darlin'' and all. Jasper though, stayed the same.

2 years later, when we were 11, the Cullens arrived to town, Emmett and Alice Cullen. We became friends right away; ever since Emmett protected me from being hit with a volleyball that was thrown by, you guessed it, Jasper. He was actually surprised that Jasper and I were also 'best friends' -cough-.

That recess nobody had asked the Cullens to hang out with them, other than Lauren, who just wanted to be around Emmett; so I invited them to hang out with us. The whole classroom was so surprised to see us with someone else in our group, _nobody_ was allowed to hang out with the 'other cool group' (another reason why Jessica and Lauren hate me…) which was 'The Swans from Hale' as they called us. If it wasn't for Edward clamping a hand on Jasper's and me mouth in recess, we would have scared them off with our fights.

By next year we were all best friends, well, almost all. The day we've all been waiting for (Friday) was here and school was about to end. After school we were going to be taken by Esme, Alice's and Emmett's mother, straight to Port Angeles to see the movie we've been waiting for months.

…Until Jasper threw me a pen in class. When the teacher caught him, he said he was defending himself because I had thrown it to him first (I swear I heard everyone groan at this point and someone say 'Here they go again.'). I, of course, defended myself too and called him a liar and _maybe _let a couple of words slip like 'asshole'. At the end, while my brother, Rosalie, Emmett and Alice went to see the premiere, Jasper and I were stuck alone in the classroom after school in detention fighting for 1 and a half hour. Not exactly how I wanted to spend my Friday.

And so our dislike for each other continues…

"Whatcha you thinkin' about, darlin'" His voice snapped me out of my trance. I surprised myself from giggling. I guess I was still pretty high.

"I was thinking about 'The Swans from Hale'." I laughed. He laughed too.

"It's been a while since I've heard that name," He said, "Why were you thinking 'bout that?" I shrugged.

"I guess I just like thinking about the times where there was almost nothing to worry about." I answered with a sigh. He gave me a small smile.

"Yeah. The times where there was nothing to worry about except homework." He added. I frowned.

"That's what _you _only had to worry about. I had other problems too." I said. I was expecting him to insult me or something but instead he laughed.

"Like when we were 10 and that dude from La Push, Jacob, would always beg his dad to visit Charlie to go with him and see you?" He asked, "He had a huge crush on you. It was adorable." I grimaced and hit him on his shoulder. But I was actually happy. Because besides the fact that I was still drunk, believe it or not, this was the nicest he's ever been with me.

"By the way, you owe me a soccer ball. Rose made Mama Gaby take it away from me after I _accidently _hit you with it when we were 8." And so I thought. Jasper's back.

"And you owed me a new leg after you broke my other one but we don't always get what we want. Do we?" And then the music stopped.

"ALRIGHT, PEEPS! I KNOW ALL OF YOU CAME HERE TO PARTY TONIGHT BUT ALL OF US NEED A COUPLE LAST SLOW DANCES OF THE YEAR 2011, RIGHT? SO PICK YOU'RE PARTNER AND ENJOY…" The DJ trailed off.

Jasper held out his hand for me.

"May I have this dance, Miss. Swan?" He asked with a grin. I rolled my eyes but put my hand in his.

The music started and he pulled me close. I laid my arms around his neck and he rested his hands on my waist and pulled me closer to him. Our faces were so close to each other, I was sure that if we just went a couple of inches closer then out noses would touch. We started swaying and I saw a bunch of other couples around us.

My eyes snapped back to Jasper as his breath fanned my face.

"Remember when we were 12 and when we were supposed to go with the others to the theater, we ended up in the classroom alone?" He breathed. I nodded.

"How could I forget? I was waiting for that movie to come out for _months _and after a simple pen was thrown by a _certain_ person," I gave him a pointed look, "I couldn't see it with my best friends." He gave me a sheepish look.

"At least you didn't have to suffer from Mama Gaby's and Rose's wrath," He said, "You should have _seen_ how red Mama Gaby was. I was sure she would rip my head off." And then he frowned at absolutely nothing.

And before I could answer I caught from above Jasper's shoulder a couple dancing while making out. But not just _any_ couple. Rosalie and Emmett. I smirked.

I knew this would happen one day. They've been flirting with each other for _years _even though they're supposed to be best friends_._ Emmett's the only one that could make her blush, along with his name.

Jasper stared at me curiously and I pointed my chin toward the two. He turned around and I swear I think I saw him turn purple, but with the lack of light in this club, I wasn't so sure.

He let go of my waist and was ready to rip Emmett off of Rose but I put a hand on his shoulder to stop him. He turned to look at me.

"Just let them be. You knew this would happen one day." I told him. He stared at me and I stared at him back, pleadingly. I _really _didn't want a fight, why today of all days?

We stared at each other for a while more, his blue eyes staring into my brown eyes, until he finally sighed and nodded.

"Sorry," He said as he put his hands back on my waist and I put my hands back around his neck, "It's just hard to see one of your best friends make out with your little sister."

"You're only older than her by a couple of minutes."

"You get my point." And then we stayed silent for a long while...

Jasper snorted.

"What?" I asked him, startled that he finished the comfortable silence all of the sudden. He nodded behind me, not taking his eyes off whatever he was looking at.

I turned around and saw Edward lean in to tell Alice something in her ear as they danced, Alice blushed and looked down to the floor while laughing nervously. Then Edward used his finger to make Alice look up to him and he leaned in and kissed Alice lightly on her lips. My eyes bugged out.

I turned around and Jasper starting laughing, probably at my expression.

"It's 'bout time," He said, "Once I walked in Edward's room while you were with Rose. He was staring at a picture of Alice with you at the water park in bikinis." I gagged.

"Um, I rather not know about my brother's love life." I said. Jasper laughed and I stared as he did. _How could I have not seen him like this before? He looked so…_

He caught me staring and he stared back. I don't know how much longer we stayed like this but I just heard as one song passed, then the next, and the next… and then his eyes landed on my lips.

"ALRIGHT FOLKS! THE COUNTDOWN STARTS…NOW!" The DJ announced.

_FIVE! ..._

"Bella, I _really _like you and I always have. Remember when we had to stay in detention together in the 7th grade? Well, I actually liked it. You should have seen how I ranted back at Rose of how I had a good time with you while Rose was with the rest. I love the way you laugh, the way you blush when someone compliments you, the way you look like a cute little angry kitten when I make you mad and the way you smile makes my heart skip a beat. I always have and I always _will_ like you." He rushed out.

_FOUR! …_

I stayed there, shocked.

_THREE! …_

"Would you give me my New Year's kiss?" He asked in a hurry.

_TWO! …_

He waited impatiently and I nodded, utterly dazed.

_ONE! ..._

His lips crashed to mine and I was too shocked to react right away. I later understood what was happening. I closed my eyes and started kissing him back.

_HAPPY NEW YEAR!_

I felt his tongue glide across my bottom lip, begging for entrance, in which I happily complied. I opened my lips and allowed his tongue to explore the inside of my mouth. Our tongues battled for dominance and I moaned into his mouth. I mean, I've made out before but all of those other times were _nothing_ like this time. I've also heard of the variety of Jasper's other girlfriends.

He grabbed by waist tighter and forced me to be closer to him. I grinded my hips against him and he groaned against my mouth. He grabbed my ass and lifted me up to kiss me better. I wrapped my legs around his waist.

Minutes later I unwrapped my legs and pulled away thanks to the lack of oxygen, forcing him to put me back down. I looked around to find Emmett and Rosalie and -surprisingly- Edward and Alice in similar positions.

I looked back at Jasper, who was staring at me breathlessly. I smiled at him.

"Did really mean what you said?" I asked.

"Each and every word." He answered. He rested my head in his chest.

"Happy New Year, Jasper." He turned to me.

"Happy New Year, Darlin'." He said before pulling me back into another of his breathtaking kisses…

**I hope you enjoyed this one-shot. I was like, Hm, I need a one-shot in honor of New Year.**

**As you can see, I like the word darlin' so…yeah. I prefer it than 'babe' or anything like that.**

**I also have my other Jazz/Bells one-shot so **

**TRY IT OUT **

**AND…**

**REVIEW!**


End file.
